<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 строчек жизни Пегги Картер + Загробыши by Fragaria, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434445">12 строчек жизни Пегги Картер + Загробыши</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria'>Fragaria</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020'>Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты G - PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Everyday Life, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты G - PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 строчек жизни Пегги Картер + Загробыши</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Смерть персонажа.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта красотка Пегги Картер,<br/>
железной леди образец:<br/>
характер, целеустремленность,<br/>
упрямство, воля, классный спец!<br/>
Она идет в красивом платье,<br/>
не оглянется лишь слепец,<br/>
и слышен хруст под каблучками<br/>
стекла разбившихся сердец.<br/>
Дом и заборчик, муж, ребенок,<br/>
(нет, у него не Стив отец).<br/>
Болят суставы на погоду,<br/>
склероз, гроб, кладбище... КОНЕЦ.</p>
<p>Отличный парень Стивен Роджерс,<br/>красавец, опытный боец.<br/>Но ускоряет встречу с Пегги<br/>летящий в голову свинец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Барнс Баки...Тут тяжелый случай,<br/>он снайпер и большой храбрец,<br/>но если Стив уходит к Пегги,<br/>то дуло в рот и все... пиздец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Старк Тони, несомненно, гений,<br/>миллионер, плейбой, делец...<br/>Перчатка, Танос... и наш Тони<br/>на этом свете не жилец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Летать на паутине Паркер<br/>так наловчился, сорванец.<br/>Венок уплыл... и паутину<br/>усердно мылом трет юнец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Брок Рамлоу командный лидер,<br/>убийца, террорист, подлец.<br/>Горел буквально на работе<br/>отважный будущий мертвец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Страж галактический Квилл Питер<br/>контрабандист, вор и хитрец…<br/>Был из него у Звездной Хрени<br/>на завтрак вкусный холодец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Скотт Лэнг средь тихоходок выжил.<br/>Он в Битве выжил, наконец!<br/>Дочь, Хоуп, было столько планов…<br/>но тут склевал его скворец.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Дэдпул в бессмертии прекрасен,<br/>Хоть режь, хоть жги – он жив, шельмец,<br/>Мы б и его похоронили,<br/>Да рифма кончилась на -ец)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>